The present invention relates to wavelength tunable laser sources.
Wavelength tunable laser sources are becoming increasingly important in industry. Typical designs for such tunable laser sources with external cavity are disclosed e.g. in EP-A-921614, EP-A-641052, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,037, Fuhrmann W et al: “A Continuously Tunable GaAs Diode Laser with an External Resonator”, Applied Physics B. Photophysics and Chemistry, Springer Verlag Heidelberg, vol.B49, no.1, 1 Jul. 1989, p.29–32, XP000034054, or Kawaguchi H et al: “A new class of instabilities in a diode laser with an external cavity”, Applied Physics Letters, American Institute of Physics, New York, vol.45, no., 1 Nov. 1984, p.934–936, XP000706952, ISSN: 0003-6951.